ebonfortfandomcom-20200213-history
Clairvoyancy
Learning There are two ways to learn clairvoyancy. The first way, is to learn from an Artisan+ rank clairvoyant. However individuals that aren't prone to learning new things or curious about the world will have difficulty adapting to the magic. Those who are naturally curious or have drive to learn new knowledge have an easier time learning it. The second way to learn this magic is to have a strong desire to learn something new that would normally be out of their scope to understand. Memory Reading Clairvoyants have the unique ability to read thoughts, memories, and memory imprints across anything with a living, intelligent mind. Normally this starts off only with objects that have been recently meddled with, but as their experience grows, they can begin to read the memories of ancient artifacts and the thoughts of living creatures. The Clairvoyant does this by infusing their own curiosity with their magic, and pushing it into what or whoever they wish to read. This can be done through physical contact, visual contact, etc, all at the preference of the Clairvoyant. They then move their magic through the object, following their curiosity, and copy the information they seek, and recall the magic. That is when they gain the knowledge. Insight The most straight-forward ability of clairvoyants is the ability to learn new knowledge no matter what. Barriers such as symbolism, language, coded words, pictograms, and hidden meanings are things that a clairvoyant eventually learns to ignore completely, gaining knowledge from even the most ancient of records. The Clairvoyant achieves this by infusing their curiosity, as they did with memory reading, and then focusing it into the sense being used to receive the information. If they are reading, they focus in the eyes, listening, in the ears, etc. Runic Inscribing An unusual sub-form of clairvoyancy relating to the stars. Mapping out symbols that only they can see, clairvoyants can scribe glyphs onto anything (paper, etching into wood with a knife, stick in sand, etc.). These glyphs have a unique property of, once infused by the clairvoyant, can store, hold, and release almost any kind of magic known to exist. Glyphs can only be understood by Clairvoyants. All Glyphs must include symbols to represent Storage, Trigger, and Release. Each set of glyphs are unique to the Clairvoyants, like a signature. Glyph Chart Glyph effects are always dependent on the level of the user (it's the clairvoyant or not), so please refer to specific magic for those effects. However because glyphs store these magics and can be used miles away from the original user, they have unique time constraint rules, depending both on the scribe and user. Novice: +10 Journeyman: +20 Artisan: +30 Master: +50 Grand Master: +70 Using the chart above, add the skill level of the scribe & user (example, a journeyman scribe but novice user would total at +30). These are the minutes that each effect can potentially last up until before it dissipates completely. This does not apply to instant effects, such as fireballs and the like. This also cannot be applied to more complex magics such as familiary. Dangers and Side Effects As with all Magicks, Clairvoyancy has varying, negative side effects and dangers. All magic is addictive, and can often lead mages to using far too much magic. Doing so can cause anything from overexertion, to passing out, to loss of magic temporarily or permanently, to death. Memory reading is not exactly intensive, however has the most potential for harm in a mage. If it's overused or used during a time of an unclear mind or while fatigued, it can have a multitude of ill effects. These include things such as imprinting memories onto yourself, imprinting and loosing memories onto items, getting lost in a subject's thoughts, or possibly even losing your memory all together. Knowledge insight carries very little risk and instead tends to breakdown and become useless when using too much magic or becoming too fatigued. Runic inscribing is also dangerous. If a mage tried to infuse a gylph when being overworked or inscribing a rune above her level, then it has a chance of breaking down and activating the spell effect at any given time, meaning one could have a fireball explode in their pouch. Progression Summary Novice - Clairvoyants at this level can perform object memory reading, the object needing to have been interacted within the last month. They can also use knowledge insight, ignore the barriers of coded words or meanings, both spoken and written. Journeyman - Clairvoyants at this level can perform object memory reading, the object needing to have been interacted within the last six months. They may read an individuals memories by touch, within the last week. They can also use knowledge insight, ignore the barriers of coded words or meanings, and symbolism, both spoken and written. They can also start to create glyphs (see chart below). Artisan - Clairvoyants at this level can perform object memory reading, the object needing to have been interacted within the last two years. They may read an individuals memories by touch, within the last month. More so, the clairvoyant can begin to read thoughts, but they are only surface thoughts and vague. They can also use knowledge insight, ignore the barriers of coded words or meanings, symbolism, and language both spoken and written. They can also create glyphs (see chart below). Master - Clairvoyants at this level can perform object memory reading, the object needing to have been interacted within the last fifty years. They may read an individuals memories by touch or distance (10 feet), within the last two months. More so, the clairvoyant can read thoughts, but they are only surface thoughts but detailed. They can also use knowledge insight, ignore the barriers of coded words or meanings, symbolism, and language both spoken and written. They can also create glyphs (see chart below). Grand Master - Clairvoyants at this level can perform object memory reading, the object needing to have been interacted within the last two hundred years. They may read an individuals memories by touch or distance (15 feet), within the last four months. More so, the clairvoyant can read thoughts, both surface and subconscious, giving them unique insights to the target's next move (within the next five seconds). They can also use knowledge insight, ignoring all possible barriers, both spoken and written. They can also create glyphs (see chart below). Created by lydyn of roleplayingguild.com